Reasons to LOVE Jacob Black
by iTrippedandfellforyou
Summary: The title says it all, really. I encourage Jacob-haters to read. You might get some perspective on where us Jacob-lovers are coming from. **Eclipse Spoiler Alert** FLAMES ARE WELCOME!
1. Reasons 1 to 15

**Things I LOVE about Jacob Black**

**One: **He's tall, dark, and handsome. That's the ultimate, awesome guy. Who _doesn't_ want a tall, dark, and handsome man?

**Two: **He's a werewolf. Come on, you know that's pretty sweet. Wolves are beautiful, majestic, fierce creatures. Werewolves are _that_ times a hundred.

**Three: **He was there for Bella when she needed him in New Moon. When almost everyone else gave up on her, Jacob took her in. He made her half-way happy again. That's not an easy task to do.

**Four: **Bella loves him, and don't we all want to be like Bella? _(For you slow people out there, that last part was sarcastic.)_

**Five: **You'd never have to worry about being cold when you're around him. He'd be your personal electric blanket, free of charge.

**Six: **Edward's taken by Bella. Jacob's single -wiggles eyebrows-.

**Seven: **Think of his muscles. Those bulging biceps and that ah-mazing six pack.

**Eight: **You wouldn't have to change for him (into a vampire, that is). You _would_ have to change for Edward, if you wanted to be with him. And yes, being a vampire would be pretty cool for a while, but the thought of living _forever _kind of freaks me out. Read _Tuck Everlasting _to get the full meaning of what I'm saying.

**Nine: **He's sensitive. He actually cried for Bella in New Moon. Sensitive guys are usually the best. They can understand you better.

**Ten: **You'd have your own puppy.

**Eleven: **You wouldn't have to worry about a vampire randomly killing you in the middle of the night. Jacob would be there to protect you no matter what.

**Twelve: **He has a motorcycle (enough said).

**Thirteen: **He's _a_ main character in one of the best series of books ever written. Sure sure, Edward and Bella are interesting and all. But Jacob Black freakin' _made _me like the series.

**Fourteen: **His hair is long and silky. Just think of running your hands through it...

**Fifteen: **He's JACOB BLACK! _**The**_ Jacob Black. The boy who totally got his heart broken in Eclipse and still wasn't mad at Bella. The boy who let Edward _have _Bella. I think that's reason enough to love him.

* * *

**I'll post more reasons as I think of them. If you have any reasons that you'd like to add, then just PM me or something. **

**8/23/08 - This was posted before Breaking Dawn came out, so some of the reason may have become invalid (i.e. Number Six). I wouldn't know since I haven't read Breaking Dawn.**

**Please review. I want to know what you think. This idea just came to me and I wanted to write down all the reasons I LOVE Jacob. **

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME!**


	2. An Argument Between Friends

**An Argument between Friends **

_Italics are me, Marley, talking. _

**Bold is me, Courtney, talking.**

This idea came to me while me and Courtney were fighting. I decided to write down our argument.

* * *

Before 1st period, by Marley's locker…

**What's up, Marley?**

_Nothing. I finished Eclipse last night._

**Cool. So you agree with me then? Jacob sucks.**

_No he doesn't. He's the hottest guy in the books. _

**No,_ that_ would be Edward.**

_Okay, let me rephrase. Jacob is the hottest werewolf in the books. Happy now?_

**Yes. **

_Why do you hate Jacob so much? How can you hate someone so cool, sweet, loving…?_

**Okay, now I KNOW you're not talking about Jacob. Cuz if you were then you'd be saying, 'how can you hate someone so stupid, obnoxious, self-centered… ?' **

_I GET IT! You don't like Jake. But why? He wasn't that bad in Eclipse. He was just trying to get Bella to admit she loved him._

**He tried to come between Bella and Edward. I will never forgive him! Never!! **

_-under my breathe- Someone forgot to take her pills this morning._

_Jake was just trying to save the girl he loved from getting turned into a vampire. He was trying to save her soul. There was nothing wrong with what he did._

**So! He almost ruined everything! **

_But at the end of Eclipse he gave up. He let Edward win, remember. He ran away._

**Of course I remember! That's my favorite part. Maybe Jacob will get killed or something…**

_How can you say that!? Jacob can't get killed. All the Wolf Girls would be crushed. _

**And the other ninety-nine percent of us would be ecstatic.**

_You're a monster! I'm never talking to you again._

-Marley storms off, waving her arms in the air, muttering to herself the entire way-

The next day, before 1st period…

_Hola, mi amiga!_

**Hey, Marley! Oh em gee, did you see that episode of Hannah Montana last night?!**

_Yeah! The one where she acts like a total spazz? No wait, that's all of them…_

**Yeah yeah, whatever. I was on FanFiction last night. I read this story where Edward kills Jacob after he kisses Bella. Doesn't that sound so good?**

_You suck, Courtney._

**Yeah, I know.**

-Courtney skips off, singing "Nobody's Perfect, I got to work it"-

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I'm know we're both retarded. You'd think we'd get tired of the same arguement, but we don't. The people by my locker get pretty annoyed.**


	3. You Know It's Love When:

**You know you're in love with Jacob Black when:**

**Uno: **You have a mad laughing fit when your study hall teacher calls on the weird, nerdy kid in front of you because his name is Jacob.

**Dos: **Your crush hears you laughing and asks why. You tell him it's because you're in love with a guy named Jacob Black (to make him jealous). Your crush laughs at you and starts saying "Jacob Jacob Jacob" over and over again because it makes you start laughing even more. **(It sounds so sexy when your crush says "Jacob")**

**Tres: **You start yelling JB in the middle of gym class because you realize that it stands for Jacob Black and the Jonas Brothers. **(your 2 favorite things)**

**Quatro: **You decorate your binder with pictures of Jacob from deviantART . **(All you Jake lovers out there should do this. Jake needs some love :-)**

**Cinco: **You write a fanfic called "Reasons to LOVE Jacob Black" **(Is that obsession or what?)**

**Seis: **All the other Twilight-lovers at your school hate you because you're the only Wolf Girl and you openly declare your love for all things werewolf every chance you get.

**Siete: **The weird Jacob guy in your study hall thinks you're obsessed with him, and tells everyone that you're madly in love with _him._

**Ocho: **All the guys stop trying to ask you out because they all think you have this super hot boyfriend who is 6'7'' and owns a motorcycle.

**Nueve: **You get into a cat fight with your best friend over who is better: **_Jacob_ **or Edward?

**Diez: **Your best friend wins the cat fight and makes you tell everyone that Edward is waaaaay awesomer than Jacob.** (Even when you tell her "awesomer" isn't a word.)**

**Once: **You don't listen to your best friend, and instead you tell everyone that your heart belongs to Jacob Black.

**Doce: **Your best friend finds out and she tells everyone what you did last summer **(_You_ don't even know what exactly you did last summer.)**

**Trece: **You go online and scream for like ten whole minutes when you find out they cast Taylor Lautner as Jake.

**Catorce: **Every time you read a fanfic where Jacob is the bad guy, you cuss at your computer and shake it while you scream at inanimate objects. **(Yeahhhhhhh, not a good thing.)**

**Quince: **You cry at the end of Eclipse and secretly curse Stephenie Meyer for half a millisecond for putting Jake through that kind of pain. **(Shh. It's a secret).**

_WolfGirlsForever.WolfGirlsForever.WolfGirlsForever.WolfGirlsForever.WolfGirlsForever.WolfGirlsForever._

**Ha Ha. This was so fun to write. I seriously did have a mad laughing fit in the middle of my study hall class. Now everyone thinks I'm crazy. Isn't that fun?!**


	4. Reasons 16 to 25

**More Reasons to LOVE Jacob Black**

**Sixteen: **He's loyal. He was always there for Bella. Even when she thought he was avoiding her, Jacob would run around her house. (Come on! If that's not true loyalty, then what is?!)

**Seventeen: **He's like a package deal. You get him and you get a whole lot of friends. Quil, Embry, Billy, Emily, Sam…

**Eighteen: **You can actually have kids with him. (Sorry Edward fans. But face it, with Edward, you could never have a baby of your own.)

**Nineteen: **Jake is _not_ perfect. He's made a lot of mistakes. I know Edward isn't perfect either, but he seems as close to perfect as you can get. To me, Jacob is more realistic.

**Twenty: **He's not _too_ overprotective. He helped Bella do the fun stuff she wanted like the motorcycles and the cliff diving. I don't think Edward would have let her ride the "reckless and stupid" motorcycle. Jacob trusts Bella to not kill herself (accidentally).

**Twenty-One: **Face it, without Jacob, Eclipse wouldn't be half as interesting. Sure you'd have the lovey-dovey EdwardXBella stuff, but where's the fun in just that? Jake spices things up.

**Twenty-Two: **He isn't rich. I'm sorry, but super rich guys intimidate me (except for the Cullens. They're cool :-P) Things wouldn't be so lopsided (if you're like me, and you don't have infinite supplies of money).

**Twenty-Three: **His heart is broken. You could be that lucky girl to mend it. (Now all I have to do is find the guy out there that will mend _my_ broken heart –sniffles-)

**Twenty-Four: **Think of the awesome dad he would make. He's always so happy in New Moon, and he would be the most loving dad in the whole world.

**Twenty-Five: **Maybe it's just me, but in Eclipse, Bella seems to have so much fun when she's at that bonfire werewolf party. The whole La Push gang seems like they would be so fun to be around. All the guys seem like such goofballs.

**Like I said before, I haven't read Breaking Dawn so some of these might be invalid now. I don't know what happens, but if Bella miraculously becomes pregnant with Edward's child, Number Eighteen won't be correct anymore. But I don't really care.**

**FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!**


End file.
